Existing straightening and curling hair-styling devices only perform a single function—they either straighten or curl hair. It is expensive and inconvenient to own two types of devices. For example, each device may cost upwards of $100 or more and the space taken up by the two devices is substantial, especially in small bathrooms with minimal storage space. Furthermore, having multiple hair-styling devices creates a cluttered look, even in a professional hair styling booth. Additionally, since many bathrooms and professional hair styling booths only contain a single power outlet, having two devices that require power from a single outlet may create an electrical hazard and may overload an electrical circuit.